Divination of Love
by Mizu Kanata
Summary: Chapter 5 (NejiTen's Turn) Semuanya telah tersedia, ada makanan dan bahkan buah-buahan segar, juga dua kasur kecil. Kenapa kapal ini seolah tersedia memang untuk mereka! -NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina, SasuSaku... Let's check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Divination of Love (Ramalan Cinta)  
**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto

A/N : Hai! Mizu kembali! Setelah ujian, akhirnya bisa kembali bebas dengan semua khayalan Mizu yang sempat terkontaminasi pelajaran UN (Haha... it's just joking!) Entah kenapa Mizu kali ini bikin fic dengan banyak pair, kelanjutannya juga saya belum bisa memastikan, biarkan cerita ini mengalir dengan sendirinya...

And, hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Tenten, ayolah… sebentar saja," pinta Ino dengan nada memohonnya yang berlebihan.

"Aku akan kehilangan kereta nanti, lagipula sekarang sudah sore," kata Tenten sambil menurunkan kakinya dari kasur.

"Ayolah Tenten, pokoknya kau harus ikut!" kali ini giliran Sakura yang memohon, gadis berambut pink itu memegang lengan Tenten, tidak membiarkannya pergi dari kamar serba ungu ini. Di depan mereka, laptop warna violet milik Ino menampilkan sebuah web site.

Ya, sebenarnya, sekarang ini Tenten, Sakura, dan Hinata sedang berada di rumah Ino. Sepanjang hari tadi mereka sudah berjalan-jalan di pusat kota, dan mampir sejenak karena kebetulan rumah Ino berada di dekat sini. Acara ini sebenarnya untuk kenang-kenangan Tenten, gadis yang identik dengan cepol duanya itu memang berbeda satu angkatan lebih tinggi dari mereka, dan sebentar lagi ia akan lulus.

Sementara Sakura dan Ino menatapnya, Tenten menggeleng pelan. Ini memang sudah sore, bahkan beberapa lampu jalan di luar sudah dinyalakan. Dan… Tenten sama sekali tak tertarik dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang. Bayangkan saja, mereka –lebih tepatnya Sakura dan Ino ingin mencoba ramalan cinta dari web site bodoh yang baru saja mereka –siapa lagi jika bukan Sakura dan Ino temukan tadi.

"Hey, ini bisa jadi hari terakhir kita bertemu, jadi, jangan dulu pulang," kata Sakura lagi.

"Benar, kita pasti akan merindukanmu, walaupun kau sudah lulus nanti, jangan lupa main ke KHS ya…" kata Ino. Gadis berambut pirang ekor kuda itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya padanya Sakura –tentunya tanpa diketahui Tenten. Rupanya ia telah tahu cara untuk membuat Tenten takluk.

"Y-ya, Ino benar, sekolah pasti akan sangat sepi jika tidak ada kau," bahkan kali ini Hinata ikut membuka mulut. Dan dari wajah polosnya, kita pasti tahu jika Hinata tidak bermaksud menjalankan siasat Ino.

"Nah, kau dengar kan?" tanya Sakura. "Apa salahnya sih mengikuti salah satu permainan cewek ini?"

"Lagipula hanya sekali ini saja…" kata Ino.

Dan pada akhirnya, Tenten menyerah, "Ok, ok, baiklah, jangan lama-lama…."

"Yee!" Sakura dan Ino bersorak riang sambil mengetos tangan mereka.

"Siapa yang pertama?" tanya Ino, jemari lentiknya sudah tidak sabar ingin mengetikkan nama di kotak isian yang tertera pada web site itu.

Dan, jika kau mengira web site ini berbau pink dengan gambar love yang bertebaran di sana-sini, kau salah besar. Bahkan Tentenpun mengakui jika web site ini cukup aneh, bagaimana tidak? Tema web site ini berwarna dominan hitam dengan warna biru yang terkesan seperti api di ujungnya. Yang kedua, tulisan di web ini menggunakan huruf yang aneh, huruf yang melingkar-lingkar dengan rumit, orang yang tidak cukup jeli tentunya tidak akan mengetahui jika sebenarnya tulisan ini adalah, 'All Will be Come True'

"Hei, aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini…" kata Tenten.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, "Ten, kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi sekarang."

"Ah, li-lihat, tu-tulisan apa ini?" tanya Hinata berjengit ngeri.

Dengan segera, ketiga sahabatnya yang lain mengikuti pandangan Hinata. Tepat di pinggir web site itu, sebuah kata tertulis… 'Selalu ada harga yang dibayar untuk mengabulkan semuanya.'

"Tenanglah, biar aku yang mengurus semuanya," kata Ino.

"Web ini tidak bermaksud untuk dibayar dengan uang, pasti ada sesuatu yang lain, benar 'kan Hinata?" tanya Tenten curiga.

"He-em," gadis berambut biru itu hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Apa yang kalian bayangkan sih? Memangnya web site ini bisa mengambil nyawa kalian?" tanya Sakura, dan tentu saja perkataannya mengundang tawa semua orang. Ini hanya sebuah web site biasa, Sakura benar.

"Bagaimana kalau Hinata duluan?" tanya Ino dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Ah, itu benar, ayo Ino, tulis Hinata, dan juga…. Naruto," kata Sakura. Mereka memang paling senang membuat Hinata salah tingkah, gadis itu sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi sekarang dengan wajahnya yang sangat merah.

"Sudahlah Hinata, kau tidak usah malu pada kami, aku rasa Naruto cocok denganmu," kata Tenten tertawa kecil.

Sementara itu, Ino mulai mengetikkan nama mereka. "Hei, lihat! Ramalan ini bilang kalian akan bertemu di suatu tempat dan sebentar lagi perasaan kalian akan terungkap…"

"Wah, kau senang 'kan Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"A-a-apaan sih?" tanya Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang giliranku ya!" kata Ino. "Aku dan Sasuke..."

"Huh, coba saja Ino, Sasuke milikku," kata Sakura tajam.

Ino hanya tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu, "Ok, kita coba." Gadis itu mengetikkan namanya sendiri dan Sasuke, namun…

"Web ini rusak ya? Kok tidak jalan sih?"

"Sini, biar aku yang coba," kata Sakura, menggeser tubuh Ino dari depan laptop. "Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru, dia kan teman kecilmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Heh, aku dan dia tidak ada apa-apa, ok?" kata Ino. Namun, lagi-lagi tebakan gadis itu meleset…

"Ahaha… ternyata kau memang dengan Shikamaru, ramalan ini bilang kalian akan bertemu di suatu tempat dan menyadari perasaan masing-masing."

Ino terdiam sesaat, hingga ia menarik sudut bibirnya. "_Well_, Shika tidak buruk kok."

"Nah, lihat Ino, sekarang aku akan mengetikkan namaku dan Sasuke," kata Sakura dengan tak sabar. Dan dengan seketika, mata gadis itu membulat melihat tulisan di depannya, "Wuahhh, hebat… katanya aku dan Sasuke akan bertemu di suatu tempat, dan bersikap dingin adalah tanda seseorang menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Ah, Sasuke juga suka padaku! Sasuke juga suka padaku!" kata Sakura sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Tenten yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Hei, sudah, sudah, kali ini giliran Tenten…" kata Ino, menatap Tenten tajam dengan senyum anehnya.

"Kau apa-apaan sih," kata Tenten.

"Tapi, Tenten tidak pernah terlihat menyukai seseorang…" kata Sakura.

"Ah, sepertinya Lee cukup dekat denganmu," kata Ino.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Tenten _sweetdrop _ketika Ino mengetikkan namanya dan Lee.

"Tidak berhasil," kata Ino.

"Se-sepertinya Tenten lebih dekat dengan Neji _nii-san_," kata Hinata.

Seketika, semburat merah muncul di pipi Tenten mendengar perkataan Hinata. _Bingo! _Gadis itu memang tepat.

"Ti-tidak, jangan bodoh Hinata, kau tahu aku dan Neji hanya berteman," kata Tenten, raut panik terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Wah, Tenten sudah panik nih, tebakan Hinata pasti benar…" kata Sakura.

"Yap, itu memang benar! Kata ramalan ini kalian akan bertemu di suatu tempat dan perasaan yang terpendam lama akan terungkap," kata Ino. "Wah, kau sudah lama mencintai Neji ya?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak, web itu pasti salah. Ya, itu pasti salah," kata Tenten, ia tak akan membiarkan seseorang mengetahui apapun tentang perasaannya pada Neji. "Kenapa semua ramalan diawali dengan kalian akan bertemu di suatu tempat? Itu pasti bohong..."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya melihat reaksi Tenten, "Ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk…"

"Sudahlah Hinata, kau memang benar kok," kata Sakura. "Ya, ini memang hanya ramalan, belum tentu ini benar. Tapi Tenten, kau sangat panik, dan itu malah membuat kami tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya."

"Sakura benar, dan kurasa kalian akan serasi," goda Ino.

"Su-sudah, ja-jangan goda terus Tenten-_chan_," kata Hinata, masih sedikit merasa bersalah pada kakak kelasnya itu.

"Janji… jangan beritahu siapa-siapa, ok?" tanya Tenten.

"Serahkan saja pada kami, kau tidak usah khawatir Tenten," kata Sakura.

"Y-ya, a-aku tidak akan membocorkannya pada siapapun," kata Hinata.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu kini memutar bolanya ke arah Ino. Dan kekhawatiran kini sedikit terlihat di wajah Tenten, Ino terkenal sebagai biang gosip di sekolahnya, bagaimana jika…

"Tentu, tentu! Aku janji akan menutup mulut," kata Ino.

Tenten akhirnya bernafas lega mendengar jawaban Ino.

"Nah, hanya sebentar kan? Ayo, aku antar kalian ke depan," kata Ino.

"Ya, sampai jumpa Ino..." kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa Ino-_chan_," kata Hinata.

"Pegang kata-katamu tadi…" kata Tenten.

"Iya, iya… aku janji kok," kata Ino sambil tersenyum. "Hati-hati semuanya…"

…

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya di jalanan yang sudah mulai sepi, lagipula rumahnya cukup dekat dengan Ino, jadi ia bisa jalan kaki. Selama berjalan, gadis itu terus tersenyum, tentu saja ia berbunga-bunga. Bagaimana jika Sasuke juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya? Sakura kembali tertawa kecil, entah mengapa perasaan yang meluap-luap memenuhinya sekarang.

Dulu, ia dan Ino selalu bersaing untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke. Tapi, sekarang-sekarang ini, Ino jadi tak terlalu bersemangat lagi untuk bersaing dengannya. Mungkin, Ino sudah menyadari jika Sakura memiliki ambisi yang lebih besar darinya.

"Terimakasih Ino, kau memang sahabat terbaikku. Aku akan mendo'akan yang terbaik untukmu dan Shikamaru," gumamnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

Gadis itu menatap arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. 'Kurasa aku tak bisa tidur malam ini, lebih baik aku membeli sesuatu untuk camilan,' pikirnya dalam hati.

Ia berhenti di sebuah mini market dan memasukinya, gadis itu berkeliling sebentar untuk mencari apa yang ingin dibelinya. Dan seolah tombol pause ditujukan pada gadis itu, Sakura mematung dengan tangan yang akan mengambil makanan kemasan ketika melihat siapa yang muncul di balik toko…

…

Sementara itu, Tenten sedang menunggu kereta jurusan rumahnya sendirian. Ya, sendirian… ah, ini semua gara-gara Ino, rumah Tenten 'kan jauh dari rumahnya? Harusnya ia tadi bersikeras untuk pulang saja. Dan lagi-lagi, Tenten menundukkan kepala karena kebodohannya tadi.

'Arrghh, kenapa aku bodoh sekali sih? Harusnya aku bersikap biasa saja tadi….' kata Tenten dalam hati.

Gadis itu tak percaya perasaan yang sudah lama dipendamnya itu akan diketahui sahabat-sahabatnya. Ok, sahabat seharusnya saling berbagi semuanya, tapi, itu terlalu sulit bagi Tenten… ia bukan tipe cewek yang mudah mengatakan jika ia menyukai seseorang.

Dan, kenapa juga ia harus menyukai Hyuuga Neji?

Tapi, Neji memang berbeda, ia berbeda dari yang lain… itulah yang membuat Tenten tertarik padanya. Dan, tanpa sengaja mereka berada di kelompok belajar yang sama bersama Lee. Hmm… itu adalah program KHS untuk anak kelas 12, jadi, setiap anggota yang terdiri dari 3 orang itu mempunyai guru sendiri dan diharuskan untuk saling membantu dalam belajar. Tapi, sekarang semuanya sudah berakhir… ya, lagipula mereka akan lulus…

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Dan, suara tak terduga itu membuat Tenten menegakkan kepalanya seketika.

…

Hinata menatap beberapa mobil yang melaju sambil duduk di sebuah halte bus. Kebetulan, halte itu tak jauh dari rumah Ino. Tapi… kenapa _tou-san_ belum datang juga? Padahal, ini jam pulang _tou-san_, dan tadi ia menyuruh Hinata untuk menunggunya, kantor ayah Hinata kebetulan ada di dekat sini.

"Ayolah cepat… sudah semakin larut," gumam Hinata.

Drrrttt… drrrrttttt…. ponsel gadis itu berbunyi menandakan ada SMS masuk.

'Maaf Hinata, _tou-san _ada rapat mendadak. Kau pulang sendiri saja, hati-hati...'

'Hah, kalau begitu aku akan langsung naik taxi dari rumah Ino tadi,' kata gadis itu dalam hati.

Tapi, tak ada taxi yang lewat sekarang…

Gadis itu semakin gelisah dan kembali duduk di halte, bagaimana jika taxi sudah habis? Dan, ia tak enak jika harus kembali lagi ke rumah Ino. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Dalam keheningan, gadis itu menutup mata, mungkin ia bisa sedikit berfantasy sekarang, lagipula, taxi pasti akan membunyikan klakson jika datang nanti. Ya, Hinata senang sekali membayangkan sesuatu dalam imajinasinya, mungkin karena ia tidak mungkin mengalami kejadian itu dalam kehidupan nyata…

Di keadaan ini, Hinata membayangkan Naruto menjemputnya, bagaikan pangeran yang membawa Cinderella ke istananya… ah, khayalan itu terlalu jauh memang. Ia kembali membuka matanya dan tersenyum, mengingat betapa seringnya ia mengkhayalkan Naruto bersamanya. Namun, senyum itu seketika lenyap melihat seorang pangeran tersenyum padanya di kejauhan.

…

Ino berbaring di kasurnya setelah sahabat-sahabatnya pulang. Biasanya rumah ini tak pernah sepi, tapi, _kaa-san _sedang menemani _tou-san _dalam jamuan makan malam dari kantor, dan sepertinya mereka akan pulang sangat larut.

Tiba-tiba, pikiran gadis itu melayang ke seseorang, seseorang yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia sadari kehadirannya...

Keluarga Nara dan Yamanaka memang sangat dekat sejak dulu, dan kebetulan Shikamaru seumuran dengannya, jadi orang tua mereka sering bertemu untuk sekedar membicarakan perkembangan anak mereka. Bahkan Shikamaru dan Ino selalu satu sekolah dari dulu, sampai… Shikamaru meninggalkannya. Ya, karena kepintarannya, sejak SMA Shikamaru diikutkan kelas akselerasi, dan sekarang ia sudah kuliah di luar Konoha.

Shikamaru pergi dari setengah semester lalu, dan entah mengapa sejak itu Ino jadi sering memikirkannya. Dan sekarang, ia jadi sangat penasaran tentang perasaannya pada Shikamaru karena web itu…

Gadis itu meraih ponsel dan mencari nomor Shikamaru di kontaknya.

'Hei, kapan kau pulang?' ketik Ino, menekan tombol send.

Tok… tok… tok, ketukan di pintu beserta suara dering telepon yang sudah ia kenal terdengar dari kamar Ino. Jangan-jangan…

…

Dan tiba-tiba saja, sebuah pikiran terlintas di benak mereka semua…

'Jangan bilang jika ramalan web itu benar-benar terjadi.'

* * *

Dan, maaf jika kalian kecewa dengan pair ShikaIno...

Tapi, entah mengapa saya lebih menyukai dan mengerti pair ini dibanding SaiIno or ShikaTema...

Sesuatu yang dikerjakan dengan cinta tentunya akan lebih bagus daripada yang dipaksakan... jadi, maaf jika ada yang kurang suka.

See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Divination of Love (Ramalan Cinta)  
**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto

Hope you like it and happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Gadis bermata hijau itu merapatkan tubuh di balik salah satu rak makanan. Pikirannya kacau… kacau karena ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan orang itu akan bertemu dengannya di tempat ini, dan sekarang juga. Ia tidak percaya ramalan di web itu benar-benar menimpanya. Oh benar, Sakura sama sekali tak berpikir ke arah sana. Ah… bisa gawat jika pemuda itu tahu ia ada disana.

Beriringan dengan pintu mini market yang berderit terbuka, Sakura menahan nafasnya, berusaha untuk menenangkan hatinya yang bertalu-talu tak karuan. Tapi, sayangnya gadis itu tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk mengikuti sang pemuda yang baru saja memasuki mini market tadi.

Dengan perlahan-lahan, ia menyeret kakinya ke bagian belakang makanan siap saji. Dan dari balik sini, ia bisa melihat rambut emo berwarna kebiruan itu, sedang mengambil beberapa makanan instant dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang. Inilah pemuda yang selalu dielu-elukannya sejak dulu, hanya dialah yang Sakura lihat sebagai seseorang… yang dicintainya. Tapi, ia tak berani, tak berani untuk mendekati Sasuke segamblang Ino dulu, ia tak berani mendekati pemuda itu selain di kelas –tentunya dalam hal-hal pembelajaran. Ya, itulah yang membuat Sakura selalu merasa beruntung, mereka sekelas…

Sakura tercekat saat Sasuke berbalik, beranjak 'mendekatinya' di balik rak gadis itu untuk mengambil beberapa makanan lagi. Sakura sama sekali tak bisa beranjak sekarang. Tepat ketika Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil makanan kaleng, ia berbisik…

"Aku tahu kau disana." Suara selembut kapas itu membuat Sakura hampir terlonjak kaget. Matilah ia! Sasuke sekarang pasti menganggapnya sebagai seorang penguntit.

Dengan takut, gadis itu berjalan ke arah Sasuke. "Ah, te-ternyata kau disini juga," katanya sambil tersenyum gugup.

"Hnnn," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya –tanpa menatap Sakura tentunya.

Hening… tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Jangan kau pikir aku penguntit, ok?" tanya Sakura. "Aku hanya kebetulan ada disini."

"Lalu, mana belanjaanmu?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Oh, tidak… tentu saja ia meninggalkannya begitu mengikuti Sasuke.

"A-aku baru datang, jadi belum sempat memilih sesuatu," kata Sakura.

"Ya, lalu… apa maumu sekarang?" tanya Sasuke kala melihat Sakura masih ada di sisinya.

"Ah, aku juga mau membeli ini kok," kata Sakura sambil mengambil tiga makanan kaleng. 'Ayo… ayo Sakura, ini kesempatanmu untuk mengenal Sasuke lebih jauh!'

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, kenapa tidak Mikoto-_san _saja yang belanja. Kau tahu, tidak biasanya anak-anak laki-laki berbelanja seperti kau." Sakura menutup mulutnya dan merutuki diri dalam hati, tentu saja ia tak bermaksud untuk mengatakan jika Sasuke seperti anak perempuan. Oh, lihatlah… meskipun membawa keranjang belanjaan, Sasuke tetap keren kok…

"_Kaa-san _sedang sakit," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura tahu, kedua anak dari Mikoto dan Fugaku adalah laki-laki. Ya, jadi wajar saja jika Sasuke yang belanja, bagaimanapun statusnya adalah seorang adik.

"Begitu… boleh aku menjenguknya?"

Sasuke terdiam… dan di keheningan itu pula Sakura semakin cemas, bodoh! Sekarang Sasuke pasti sedang berpikir, 'Siapa gadis ini? Begitu sok akrab sampai ingin menjenguk _Kaa-san_.'

"Jika kau memang ingin, boleh saja."

A-apa? Sasuke mengizinkannya?! Sakura merasa seolah akan melayang sekarang, ok, berlebihan memang, tapi gadis itu memang merasakannya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, tentu…" jawab Sakura.

Meskipun hanya berjalan berdua menuju meja kasir, tapi Sakura tetap senang. Ini… ini pertama kalinya ia bersama Sasuke sedekat ini.

…

Neji? Kenapa ia ada disini… tidak, ini pasti hanya khayalan! Ini khayalannya saja 'kan?!

Gadis itu mengucek matanya dan kembali menatap pemuda yang berdiri tegak di sampingnya. Tidak… ini bukan khayalannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Neji. "Aku senyata kau," katanya lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya Tenten, bertanya seolah Neji adalah penjahat yang mencuri tas tangannya. Ya, kepanikan kembali menyergap gadis itu.

"Hey, santailah Ten… coba kau ingat-ingat lagi, aku baru mengatakannya padamu kemarin, masa kau sudah lupa?" tanya Neji.

Tenten berusaha mengingat-ingat dengan keras, memangnya apa yang Neji katakan padanya? Tentu saja pertemuan mengejutkan ini membuat pikirannya buram, dan Tenten tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Apa yang dikatakan Neji padanya? Apakah itu sesuatu yang penting?

Melihat Tenten tidak kunjung menjawab, akhirnya Neji membuka mulut, "Aku pindah dari rumah paman."

Oh, itu… ternyata hanya itu. Entah mengapa Tenten merasa kecewa.

"Kau tidak banyak bicara sekarang, tumben…" kata Neji lagi.

"Eh, oh, a-aku tidak apa-apa kok," kata Tenten. Kemudian mengernyitkan dahinya, memangnya Neji menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Tenten? Ahh… mungkin sekarang ia jadi orang terkikuk sedunia.

Neji hanya menganggukkan kepala mendengar jawaban Tenten.

"Aku tak sempat bertanya padamu kemarin 'kan?" tanyanya. "Kenapa kau pindah? Rumah pamanmu sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Bukan masalah itu, aku tidak enak jika terus tinggal bersama paman, dia memang kembaran ayahku, tapi setelah lulus aku merasa harus melepaskan diri dari paman, aku tidak mau jadi bebannya lagi."

Jawaban Neji membuat Tenten tersenyum, inilah perbedaan Neji dengan anak lainnya. "Hmm… orang tuamu pasti bangga di atas sana Neji. Aku… aku…"

"Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang sudah kuperbuat untuk mereka," lanjut Tenten.

"Kau pasti akan menemukan apa yang ingin kau berikan untuk mereka." Neji tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus puncak kepala Tenten.

Rona merah sudah menjalar di wajah Tenten sekarang, dan gadis itu tiba-tiba ingin menghentikan waktu… Ini, adalah terakhir kalinya bukan? Setelah ini mereka tak akan pernah bertemu lagi...

Sejak kelas satu, Neji, Lee, dan Tenten berada di kelas yang sama, dan mereka menjalin persahabatan yang indah, sampai sekarang… Karena itulah tanpa ragu mereka langsung bersama begitu wali kelas menyuruh mereka berkelompok. Lee sedikit menyebalkan, dengan segala tingkah lakunya yang meniru Guy-_sensei_, tapi disisi lain, Lee lah yang meramaikan dan menghangatkan semuanya. Tanpa Lee, mereka tak akan sedekat ini. Dulu Tenten selalu mengira Neji adalah orang yang dingin, tapi, dengan 3 tahun menjadi temannya, Tenten tahu jika Neji benar-benar orang yang baik. Jujur, hanya dengan menjadi sahabat Neji saja ia sudah beruntung, Tenten tak boleh mengharapkan lebih…

Neji menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Tenten, "Kereta datang," katanya. Benar, dari kejauhan lampu kereta sudah terlihat.

"Lho! Memangnya kau naik jurusan ini?" tanya Tenten.

"Ah, aku lupa memberitahumu kemana aku pindah ya?"

Tenten menganggukkan kepalanya, "Memangnya kemana?"

"Di apartement yang sama denganmu," kata Neji sambil menunjukkan kunci berangka 608.

Tenten langsung terdiam, meski cukup jauh –kunci kamar Tenten 319, tapi mereka tetap satu apartement!

"Ke-kenapa disana? Kau tahu daerah itu sangat tidak strategis," kata Tenten.

"Kau tidak suka aku disana ya? Tapi, paman memilih apartement itu untukku. Lagipula, cukup dekat dengan kampusku nanti."

"Tidak, bukan begitu… aku hanya…"

'Aku hanya takut aku melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh jika sedekat ini denganmu…' kata Tenten dalam hati.

"Su-sudahlah Neji, ayo kita naik," kata Tenten.

…

"Kenapa kau ada di sini malam-malam begini Hinata?" tanya Naruto, mendudukkan diri kursi halte sebelah Hinata.

"A-aku baru dari rumah Ino," jawab Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, aku juga baru pulang dari rumah Sasuke! Mikoto-_san _sedang sakit, jadi aku menjenguknya," kata Naruto.

Ya, Sasuke adalah teman Naruto sejak kecil, jadi, wajar saja jika Naruto menjenguk ibu dari sahabatnya itu.

"Kau menunggu bus?" tanya Naruto.

"Ti-tidak, se-sebenarnya aku menunggu taxi," jawab Hinata.

Naruto segera melirik arlojinya, "Hari ini taxi di daerah sini hanya beroperasi sampai jam 6."

"A-apa? Sudah tak ada taxi lagi?" tanya Hinata, dan pada akhirnya ia menatap mata biru pemuda itu.

"Kenapa tidak naik bus saja?" tanya Naruto.

"Bus?" ulang Hinata.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tak pernah naik bus?"

Hinata menggeleng. Rasanya sulit sekali berbicara dengan orang yang ia sukai…

"Kau takut ada seseorang yang mengikutimu sampai rumah dan menculikmu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menaku-nakuti, "Jalan akan sepi… dan kau sendirian bersama orang yang tak kau kenal…"

Hinata tertawa, Naruto sama sekali tak berbakat membawakan cerita hantu. Justru sebaliknya, itu malah terdengar lucu.

"Hey, kau tertawa," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Hinata.

Gadis itu menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Naruto, apa ada yang salah dengannya?

"Aku baru melihatmu tertawa sekarang, kau pendiam sekali sih…" lanjutnya. "Banyak yang akan mengejarmu jika kau lebih ceria Hinata."

Wajah pucat Hinata segera memerah. "A-aku tak sepertimu Naruto, yang bisa membuat semua orang tertawa…"

"Kau hanya perlu sedikit membuka diri, itu saja," kata Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum. "Aku… a-akan mencoba."

"Nah, begitu!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya. Dan saat itu, Hinata melihat mata sebiru laut Naruto bersinar, membuatnya lagi-lagi menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu. Bahkan di kegelapan malam ini Naruto terlihat bersinar.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu pulang," kata Naruto. "Tapi, kita naik bus saja ya?"

Na-Naruto mengantarnya pulang, mimpi apa ia semalam?

"Tidak, tidak usah Naruto, a-aku bisa sendiri," Hinata menolak dengan halus –ya, meskipun jantungnya sudah berdegup sangat kencang sekarang.

"Kau tak takut diculik?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah _horror_ yang kurang menakutkan.

"Tak kan ada yang menculikku," kata Hinata meyakinkan.

Jujur, sampai sekarang, Hinata masih bertanya-tanya apakah ini mimpi atau bukan. Tapi, jika ini memang hanyalah mimpi… gadis itu tak mau segera bangun. Dan, jika ini memang nyata… ah, entahlah, Hinata juga tak tahu. Tapi, sepertinya ini memang nyata. Oh, ayolah, pikiran Hinata jadi berputar-putar sekarang, sebenarnya ini mimpi atau nyata sih?

"Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Y-ya, lebih baik Naruto pulang saja duluan."

"Heh, lagipula aku naik bus jurusan yang sama denganmu. Setelah mengantarmu pulang, aku bisa jalan kaki, tak jauh kok," kata Naruto.

"Ta-tapi…" Naruto tiba-tiba menyeret tangannya begitu bus datang dan segera menaiki bus yang hampir penuh itu. Lalu, pemuda itu memilih dua kursi kosong dan duduk disana. Kejadian ini sangatlah cepat, bahkan tak membiarkan Hinata merekam semuanya dalam otak.

Dalam perjalanan, Naruto membuat beberapa percakapan ringan. Sementara itu, Hinata hanya berani melihat Naruto dari sudut matanya.

'Ja-jadi, seperti ini rasanya berada di dekat Naruto," pikir Hinata.

Ketika kondektur bus meneriakkan halte di depan, Naruto masih terus terus bicara, sampai Hinata menyadarkannya, "Naruto, ki-kita sampai."

"Cepat sekali ya, Hinata?" tanya Naruto sambil berdiri dari kursi.

…

Ino langsung menegakkan tubuh dari posisi berbaringnya. Suara ini… suara dering ponsel ini, Ino mengenalnya. Ya, tentu Ino mengenalnya, dari dulu si pemalas itu tak pernah mengganti dering ponselnya. Tapi… apakah dia memang sudah pulang? Ah, akan sangat memalukan jika Shikamaru membaca SMS darinya sekarang.

Tok… tok… tok… Ketukan di pintu kembali terdengar.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" teriak Ino, membuka pintu kamarnya dan berlari ke ruang tamu keluarga Yamanaka.

Setelah Ino membuka pintu yang sebelumnya terkunci itu, benar saja, dia… sudah berdiri disana.

"Mana orang tuamu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Mereka sedang pergi, ada jamuan makan malam di kantor _tou-san_," jawab Ino, masih memerhatikan rambut mencuat dan mata pemalas dari pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak mempersilahkanku masuk? Dasar merepotkan…" kata Shikamaru.

"Ah, ya, ayo masuk. Dan seharusnya, aku yang berkata merepotkan, kau yang bertamu di rumahku Shika…" kata Ino, mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang tamunya.

Begitu duduk, Shikamaru membuka poselnya, ah… tentu saja membuka SMS Ino tadi.

"Kau merindukanku, eh?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya.

"Aku hanya bertanya, ok?" kata Ino. "Kapan kau sampai ke Konoha?" tanya Ino, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan…

"Baru saja, itu melelahkan, dan merepotkan…" kata Shikamaru sambil merebahkan kepalanya di sofa.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak tidur saja di rumah?" tanya Ino lagi.

"_Kaa-san _cerewet sekali, menyuruhku segera ke sini dan memberikan oleh-oleh ini," kata Shikamaru sambil menaruh sesuatu berbentuk kotak dan dibungkus plastik.

Ino tersenyum, tahu pasti jika Shikamaru bahkan tak akan membeli oleh-oleh tanpa paksaan ibunya. Ah, sebenarnya mengikuti kelas akselerasi juga adalah keinginan kedua orang tuanya. Hmm… mana mau si pemalas ini memperlajari semuanya dengan cepat tanpa paksaan?

"Ya sudah, kau disini saja dulu…" kata Ino. "Ceritakan padaku apa yang kau alami disana."

Shikamaru menguap, "Kau benar-benar ingin mendengarnya?"

"Ya, ayolah… kau bisa tidur di rumahmu setelah ini," kata Ino.

"Hmm… kau tahu disana merepotkan sekali."

"Shikamaru!" kata Ino sedikit kesal.

"Di sana aku menyewa rumah, rumah kecil milik keluarga Sabaku. Di deretan rumah kecil yang disewakan itu, ada juga rumah keluarga Sabaku sendiri, dan kau tahu? Anak perempuan mereka satu kampus denganku, dia terlalu cerewet, dan datang ke rumahku setiap pagi untuk berangkat bersama," Shikamaru kembali menguap di akhir ceritanya.

"Siapa anak perempuan itu?" tanya Ino, entah perasaan apa yang dilandanya sekarang, yang jelas ini sesuatu yang tak enak.

"Temari, Sabaku no Temari."

"Apakah ia pacarmu? Atau mungkin calon pacarmu?" tanya Ino, tersenyum palsu pada Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja bukan, dia merepotkan…" kata Shikamaru.

'Menurutmu aku juga salah satu cewek merepotkan 'kan Shikamaru?' tanya Ino dalam hati.

"Selain itu?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Di sana sangat berbeda dengan Konoha. Aku hampir tak percaya ini, tapi selama disana aku merindukan Konoha," jawab Shikamaru.

'Apa kau merindukanku juga?' tanya Ino dalam hati. Entah kenapa Ino yang biasanya mengatakan segala yang ada dalam hatinya kini diam, seolah semuanya dikunci sementara, ia tak berani mengatakan itu… Oh, kenapa ia sekarang jadi penakut?

"Bagaimana pengejaranmu pada Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hey, kau merindukanku yang selalu membicarakan Sasuke kan?" tanya Ino sambil tertawa. "Tapi, aku sudah menyerah, biarkan Sakura mendapatkannya."

"Menyerah? Itu benar-benar tak seperti dirimu Ino," kata Shikamaru.

'Itu karena… ada seseorang yang kurasa lebih kucintai dari Sasuke,' jawab Ino dalam hati.

"Sudahlah, kau lihat? Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, sudah larut, biar kuantar kau ke depan," kata Ino.

…

Meskipun tak ada pernyataan cinta disini, tapi entah mengapa ke-empat gadis itu merasa pertemuan ini diawali karena web itu. Atau mungkin ramalan di web itu belum menyampaikan sihirnya?

* * *

Mizu berusaha membagi masing-masing pair dengan adil, hah... ternyata panjang juga ya! 8 lembar lho!

Hehe... tunggu chap. selanjutnya ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Divination of Love (Ramalan Cinta)  
**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto

A/N : Maaf kalau banyak yang mengira alur fic ini kecepetan. Tapi, mungkin kebanyakan mengira setelah chap. kemarin akan ada pengungkapan cinta dan semuanya selesai. Maaf juga kalau di chapter 2 kurang membuat penasaran.

Tapi, kalian bisa lihat lagi ke atas genre dari fic ini. Benar, selain Romance juga ada Mystery, dan saya baru memunculkan itu sekarang. Fic ini belum akan berakhir, dan semoga membuat kalian penasaran (hehe...)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Ah, Sasuke, apa tidak apa-apa aku menjenguk Mikoto-_san_?" tanya Sakura begitu mereka selesai membayar belanjaan.

"Tak apa, Kaa-_san_ selalu senang jika ada yang menjenguknya," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura bersorak dalam hati. Senang? Jangan ditanya lagi, sudah pasti itu yang dirasakannya. Gadis itu membuka pintu mini market, dan bersama Sasuke, merekapun beranjak keluar.

Lho tu-tunggu? Apa itu? Kenapa Sakura melihat perkotaan berubah jadi hutan? Bodoh, apa kesenangannya terlalu berlebihan sampai ia mengkhayalkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin? Dan tiba-tiba saja…

"Kyaaa!" Gadis itu berteriak kencang saat ia dan Sasuke terjun. Tanah yang mereka pijak tiba-tiba saja terjatuh. Tidak, tak mungkin ada longsor di tempat seperti ini. A-apa yang terjadi?

…

"Sakura? Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke benar-benar kebingungan. Perkotaan tiba-tiba hilang. Dan gadis berambut pink ini tak sadarkan diri. Ditambah lagi, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit karena terjatuh ke tanah bebatuan ini.

Tanpa disadari pemuda itu, Sakura membuka matanya, dan ia melihat Sasuke berjongkok di sisinya, menatap ke arah lain. Wa! Sasuke tampan sekali! Apalagi dilatari dengan pepohonan hijau seperti ini.

Pepohonan hijau? Hey, dimana mereka sekarang?!

Sakura segera menegakkan tubuh dari posisi berbaringnya. "Ki-kita ada dimana?!" tanya gadis itu panik.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke, membalikkan kepala kembali ke Sakura.

"Ugghh…" Sakura merintih, tangan kanannya terasa sakit…

"Tanganmu terkilir," kata Sasuke. "Jangan banyak digerakkan."

Gadis itu tampak menahan sakit, dan menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menyangga sebelah tangannya yang terkilir.

"Apa yang terjadi Sasuke?" tanya Sakura, cairan asin mulai mengalir di matanya. Gadis itu juga sama bingungnya dengan Sasuke. Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan penuh keraguan di matanya.

"Hey, kita akan menemukan jalan keluar," kata Sasuke, tersenyum menanangkan padanya.

Rasa sakit di tangan kanan Sakura tiba-tiba menghilang, berganti menjadi degupan jantung yang begitu cepat. Sasuke tersenyum padanya? Ah… benarkah? Gadis itu segera menghapur air matanya.

"Sebaiknya, kita pergi dari sini." Sasuke mulai berdiri, membersihkan bajunya yang sedikit kotor oleh tanah. Kemudian pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura berdiri,"Ayo."

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi pada kita?" tanya Sakura saat mereka berjalan. Ia menatap langit yang sedikit gelap, malam akan datang…

"Kita terlempar ke hutan ini," kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa itu bisa terjadi?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Entahlah, aku tak mengerti." Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya, mengambil sebuah ranting pohon yang cukup besar, dan membuka semak di depannya menggunakan itu.

Sakura mengembuskan nafasnya panjang. Ini… kejadian teraneh yang pernah dialaminya seumur hidup.

"Sakura, tetap di belakangku," kata Sasuke.

"Ah, y-ya." Gadis itu kembali berjalan tepat di belakang Sasuke.

Ayolah… Pikir dengan otak cerdasmu Sakura! Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang terjadi disini?

Sakura melirik ke kanan dan kirinya dengan gelisah. Ini menakutkan, berjalan di hutan yang hampir gelap. Burung-burung berkoak di atas mereka, kembali pulang ke sarang yang nyaman sembari membawa hasil tangkapan untuk anak-anak yang sudah menunggu.

"Berhenti, kita tidak bisa melanjutkan ini, sudah terlalu gelap. Kau lihat? Disana ada sungai, tempat yang sempurna untuk bermalam," kata Sasuke.

"Ki-kita akan bermalam disini?" tanya Sakura ketakutan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Tapi, tak ada penerangan. Tak ada senter, tak ada api… Bisakah kita membuat api unggun?" tanya Sakura, sejujurnya ia berharap.

Gadis itu sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang terjadi… Begitu keluar dari mini market, mereka terjatuh ke hutan ini… Mereka terperangkap disini! Tapi… kenapa?

.

.

.

Lampu kereta yang menyilaukan membuat Tenten harus menutupi matanya dengan tangan. Keretapun berhenti dan menyalakan peluitnya. Tapi, tidak ada kondektur yang keluar… Biasanya kondektur selalu berteriak tentang jurusan yang akan dituju dan menyuruh penumpang cepat naik.

"Sepertinya ini putaran terakhir dari kereta," kata Neji.

"Hmm… kalau begitu ayo," kata Tenten, berjalan mendahului Neji menaiki kereta api. "Sepi sekali…" Bagaimana tidak? Hanya mereka dan satu-satunya masinis yang ada dalam kereta dengan gerbong panjang ini.

"Ini aneh…" kata Neji menatap Tenten. "Sudahlah, yang penting kita tidak ketinggalan kereta." Neji memimpin jalan ke depan dan menduduki bangku di belakang masinis, menunjuk bangku di sebelahnya dan mengisyaratkan Tenten untuk duduk.

Setelah itu tak ada satu penumpangpun yang naik lagi. Masinis langsung memajukan kereta. Pertama, dengan kecepatan yang wajar, namun semakin lama kereta melaju dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi.

"Pa-paman, aku tahu ini sudah malam, tapi berbahaya jika melaju secepat ini!" teriak Tenten, perkataannya termakan oleh suara kereta yang melaju kencang.

Sang masinis tidak menjawab, dan terus menjalankan kereta… Tenten mencengkeram tangan Neji saat kereta melaju semakin… dan semakin cepat.

…

Air asin memenuhi paru-paru Tenten. Sesak, ia tak bisa bernafas. Matanya yang perih melihat ada potongan kayu terombang ambing di atasnya. Dan dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa, ia mengulurkan tangan untuk meraihnya. Oh, tidak, kayu itu mengambang lagi, bergerak menjauhi Tenten. Satu-satunya hal yang paling ditakutinya sejak dulu adalah… Tenggelam!

Sebelum Tenten benar-benar kehilangan tenaga, sebuah tangan meraihnya. Menarik Tenten keluar dari air. Itu… itu Neji… Ia menemukan kayu tadi, dan pemuda itu berhasil menangkapnya! Begitu wajah mereka mencapai permukaan, Neji dan Tenten terbatuk-batuk hebat. Kerongkongan mereka terasa begitu kering karena air asin.

Se-sebenarnya mereka ada di mana?

"Neji, jelaskan padaku kenapa kita bisa ada disini," kata Tenten terengah-engah, ia sudah sangat kelelahan sekarang. Gadis itu merasa tak bisa bertahan lagi untuk mencengkeram kayu…

"Tenten!" Neji segera meraih tubuh lemah Tenten agar tidak kembali ke dalam air.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya gadis itu gemetar.

"Satu-satunya teori yang masuk akal adalah, kereta kita kehilangan jalurnya dan tenggelam ke laut," kata Neji. "Tapi, itu tak mungkin…"

"Tak ada laut di Konoha. Laut hanya ada di perbatasan, dan kereta kita tidak melaluinya," kata Tenten.

"Kau benar."

Mata Tenten terasa sangat perih karena air laut tadi. Entahlah, apakah karena keinginannya untuk segera keluar dari air membuat ia berkhayal untuk melihat sebuah kapal kecil?

"Hey, itu kapal," kata Neji. Pemuda itu menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang Tenten untuk mendekati kapal, sementara dadanya menahan tubuhnya pada sebongkah kayu.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah berada tepat di depan kapal.

"Kau bisa bertahan sebentar? Aku akan naik ke geladak dan menolongmu," kata Neji.

Tenten mengangguk meski tak yakin. Tidak, ia harus bertahan…

Neji meraih pagar di geladak dan menarik tubuhnya naik. Terasa sangat berat karena pakaiannya basah kuyup. Kemudian Neji mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Tenten naik.

Gadis itu langsung memeluk lututnya begitu mendarat di kapal ini. Tubuh kecilnya menggigil dan matanya yang sudah sangat merah terasa perih.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kapal ini kosong…" kata Neji, mendudukkan diri di depannya.

"Aku masih tidak menegerti ini," kata Tenten.

"Kita akan menemukan jalan keluar bersama, aku janji," kata Neji, berusaha meyakinnya.

Tenten tersenyum pahit. "Aku benci laut…"

Kejadian ini benar-benar mustahil. Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba berada di laut? Apa… yang menyebabkan hal ini terjadi?

.

.

.

Bus berhenti di halte. Beberapa orang beranjak dari kursi mereka untuk turun, kebanyakan pekerja kantoran, mereka pasti lelah setelah bekerja seharian… Ini waktunya pulang dan istirahat. Berbeda dengan orang lain yang terlihat lesu, Hinata justru melihat Naruto memiliki aura semangat. Ah, pemuda itu memang tak pernah kelihatan lelah.

"Ini terlalu cepat," gumam Naruto saat mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar bus.

"A-apa yang terlalu cepat?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku masih ingin bicara denganmu," kata Naruto sambil tertawa.

Blush! Rona pink segera hinggap di wajah Hinata. Naruto masih ingin bicara dengannya? Dan sekarang gadis itu bisa mendengar orang-orang yang mereka lewati berbisik.

"Mereka kelihatan manis…"

"Anak muda yang masih malu-malu."

Telinga Hinata segera memerah mendengar semua itu.

"Ayo, Hinata." Naruto menunggunya di pintu bus.

Gadis itu segera berjalan menunduk, dan mereka menuruni bus. Ah? Ke-kenapa kaki mereka tidak segera memijak tanah?

…

Hinata membuka matanya dan melihat tanah kering di sekelilingnya, disini ada banyak pepohonan, namun gersang dan hampir mati. Gadis itu berdiri dan merasa pening. Ini dimana?

"Naruto?" panggilnya. "Naruto?"

Dimana pemuda itu? Hinata terus melangkahkan kakinya mencari Naruto. Tapi, Naruto tak terlihat di manapun. Hinata mulai panik, apakah ia sendirian sekarang?

"Naruto? Kau dimana?"

"A-aku disini Hinata…"

Hinata menengokkan kepalanya mencari suara Naruto. Ah, itu dia…

"K-kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata menghampiri Naruto yang terduduk di bawah pohon.

"Entahlah, kakiku terasa sakit. Sepertinya kakiku menabrak pohon ini tadi," katanya.

Gadis itu duduk di dekat kaki Naruto yang diluruskan, ia melipat celana jeans pemuda itu menjadi selutut dan melihat lukanya. Tulang kering di kaki Naruto berwarna kemerahan, itu pasti sakit sekali... "Ini memar…"

"Aku tak apa-apa kok Hinata," kata Naruto. "Yang lebih penting lagi, kita ada di mana sekarang?"

Hinata menggeleng. "A-aku juga tidak tahu Naruto."

"Biar aku periksa dulu," kata Naruto.

"Ja-jangan, kakimu masih sakit, biar aku saja," kata Hinata, tersenyum pada Naruto.

Gadis itu berjalan dan melihat sekeliling. Ia harus mencari tahu keberadaan mereka sebelum langit benar-benar gelap. Ah, rasanya disana ada jalan menurun, Hinata mengikuti arah pepohonan yang semakin menukik. Tu-tunggu? Ini…

Dengan lemas Hinata menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah. Gadis itu tertegun.

"Hinata?" Naruto berjalan terseok-seok dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Naruto… apakah kita berada di puncak tebing yang tinggi sekarang?" tanya Hinata, memastikan penglihatannya tadi hanya imajinasi bodohnya saja.

"Maafkan aku…" Naruto menatap ke bawah. "Tapi kau benar. Aku tak mengerti mengapa kita tiba-tiba sampai di sini, tapi ini buruk…"

Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Hey, apa aku menakutimu sekarang?" tanya Naruto. "Padahal, aku tidak bermaksud sama sekali," katanya lagi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Dengar, kita harus menuruni tebing ini untuk keluar dari sini."

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang.

"Tapi, aku tak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Kakiku masih sakit, dan hari sudah akan malam." Naruto mulai menatap Hinata yang sedari tadi tak bicara.

Pemuda itu membuka tangan yang menutupi wajah Hinata, "Jangan takut Hinata, kita akan keluar dari sini, percayalah padaku…"

Hinata masih tak menjawab. Dan itu membuat Naruto semakin bingung.

"Hey, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Naruto khawatir. "Bicaralah Hinata…"

"Na-Na-Naruto… aku… aku… aku fobia pada ketinggian," kata Hinata akhirnya.

Ini kejadian yang mustahil… Tiba-tiba berada di tebing tinggi, padahal sebelumnya mereka masih berada dalam bus. Bagaimana… ini bisa terjadi?

.

.

.

Baru saja Ino akan beranjak dari kursinya untuk mengantar Shikamaru…

"Dasar kau ini, tadi menyuruhku tetap di sini, dan sekarang kau menyuruhku pulang," kata Shikamaru.

"Memangnya kau mau bicara apa lagi?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak," jawab Shikamaru, masih merebahkan kepalanya di sofa.

Ino mengembuskan nafas panjangnya… Shikamaru selalu menyebalkan.

"Hey, Ino, kau ada acara besok?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak," jawab Ino. Apa… Shikamaru akan mengajaknya kencan?

"Datanglah ke rumahku."

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Ino.

"Kaa-_san _mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk kepulanganku, padahal ini hanya liburan. Untung saja Kaa-_san _hanya mengundang keluarga dekat. Akan merepotkan jika mengundang semuanya…"

"Kau mengundangku Shikamaru?" tanya Ino sambil tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku datang."

Ya, Shikamaru mungkin hanya menganggapnya keluarga dekat, tapi itu saja cukup…

"Baguslah, aku akan pulang sekarang," kata Shikamaru, beringsut berdiri dari sofa.

Ino membuka pintu dan mengantar Shikamaru keluar. Saat memijakkan kaki, tak ada yang terjadi… Tapi semuanya tiba-tiba berubah jadi langit.

"Waaa!" Dan merekapun melayang –melayang jatuh maksudku.

…

"Ino!"

Ino segera membuka matanya mendengar teriakan itu. Apa? Mereka akan jatuh, dari ketinggian ini? Kenapa bisa begini? Bukahkah tadi mereka baru keluar rumah? Sejak kapan Ino punya rumah di atas awan?

Gadis itu berteriak kencang, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Hingga sebuah tangan mencapainya, dan memeluk tubuh Ino erat.

Bruk… Shikamaru melindunginya. Ino segera melepaskan diri. "Shikamaru? Apa kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," kata Shikamaru sambil mendudukkan dirinya, pemuda itu mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sedikit sakit karena terjatuh tadi.

Sementara itu, Ino menatap ke atas untuk melihat dimana mereka jatuh. Apa? Ini bercanda kan? Gadis itu segera mencengkeram tangan Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana kita bisa jatuh ke balon udara?" tanya Ino. Meskipun ini aneh, ia berharap IQ Shikamaru yang melebihi 200 itu akan menjawab semuanya. Tapi…

"Aku tak mengerti," kata Shikamaru.

"Seharusnya kita menabrak balon itu dulu sebelum masuk ke sini," kata Ino.

"Yang penting kita selamat Ino…" kata Shikamaru.

Ino masih terdiam. Otaknya seolah menolak semua yang terjadi di sini. Kenapa Shikamaru masih bisa bersikap tenang setelah semua ini?

"Jangan dipikirkan lagi."

Ino menatap Shikamaru, dan tiba-tiba ia merasa tenang, Shikamaru ada bersamanya…

"Terimakasih yang tadi, kau menyelamatkanku," kata Ino dengan pipi sedikit merah.

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil, "Tak masalah."

"Tapi, kenapa balon ini mengudara sendirian tanpa ada yang menaikinya?" tanya Ino. "Oh, dan lihat, disini ada makanan dan beberapa peralatan, pasti sebelumnya ada orang yang berada di balon ini. Bukankah begitu Shikamaru?" tanya Ino.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan pikirkan itu lagi," jawab Shikamaru.

"Ah, maaf… Aku hanya benar-benar belum bisa menerima apa yang terjadi pada kita barusan," kata Ino sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti," kata Shikamaru.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja balon udara mereka oleng, Shikamaru dan Ino menabrak sisi lain keranjang mereka.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ino panik.

"Udara terlalu kencang," kata Shikamaru, berdiri ke sisi lain untuk menyeimbangkan kembali balon udara mereka.

"Aku tak suka situasi ini…" kata Ino.

Sementara itu Shikamaru mengatur api di balon udara, dan kemudian balon kembali melayang dengan normal.

"Serahkan padaku Ino, kurasa aku bisa mengendalikan balon ini," kata Shikamaru.

Ino bernapas lega, ia selalu beruntung berteman dengan orang sejenius Shikamaru. Gadis itu perlahan-lahan berdiri untuk melihat ke bawah. Tapi, ia tak bisa melihat apapun… Langit kelabu menghalangi semuanya.

"Shikamaru, apa kau bisa melihat daratan?" tanya Ino ketakutan.

Oh, ayolah… Sampai kapan mereka harus bertahan dalam balon udara ini?

* * *

Jujur, waktu bikin fic ini, Mizu kebingungan untuk tempat NaruHina dan ShikaIno, tiba-tiba aja kepikiran tebing sama balon udara.

Dan mungkin saya gila karena menempatkan ShikaIno di balon udara, haha... Padahal belum pernah naik, jadi maaf kalau feel nya kurang dapet.

Oh ya, untuk yang NejiTen, Mizu terinspirasi dari novel 'Kapal Maut Clementine' dari seri 'Time Travel Mystery' karya 'Kathryn Reiss' Rame lho! Harus baca (promosi, hehe...) Waktu penampakan Clementine, di sana banyak adegan kapalnya...

Wah, Mizu kebanyakan cerita ya?

Ya udah, see you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Divination of Love (Ramalan Cinta)  
**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto

A/N : Maaf updatenya lama... dan chapter ini juga sedikit, maaf... Karena udah masuk ke inti cerita, jadi Mizu pisah tiap pair nya. Kalau semua pair jadi satu, Mizu takut feel nya kurang kerasa, ditambah lagi latarnya beda semua, jadi, maafkan...

* * *

**Chapter 4 (SasuSaku's Turn)**

Langit malam yang gelap membuat akhir dari pohon-pohon tak terlihat, sehingga semuanya bagaikan tak berujung... ya, kegelapan seolah menelan mereka. Daun yang berdesir lembut menambah suasana suram malam ini. Koakan-koakan aneh terdengar di mana-mana, membuat kesan jika mereka bukan satu-satunya makhluk hidup yang berada di sana. Dan tentu saja, itu menakutkan…

Sakura menutup matanya, iris hijau terang miliknya tak bisa menghadapi kegelapan dalam suasana ini. Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang, sementara otaknya telah lelah memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang membuat mereka berada di sini.

"Maaf Sakura, tapi, sudah terlalu gelap bagi kita untuk mencari kayu. Lagipula, kita tidak punya api, dan aku tak bisa membuatnya dengan cara menggosok batu. Kau tahu? Itu tidak mudah dan memakan banyak waktu," kata Sasuke. Bahkan sekarang ini, sulit baginya untuk melihat wajah gadis itu, malam turun begitu cepat.

Sakura duduk di bawah sebuah pohon dan Sasuke di pohon lainnya, menyandarkan tubuh mereka pada kokohnya batang pohon untuk sekedar menopang lelah.

Dan, jawaban Sasuke segera membuat Sakura tercekat, "Tapi, ini terlalu gelap!" kata gadis itu, hampir berteriak. Ia sudah tak bisa menahan semua perasaan takutnya. Ini adalah hutan, apapun bisa terjadi, apalagi di malam hari.

"Aku tahu –"

"Batu, aku akan membuat api sekarang." Sakura mengambil dua batu di sekitarnya dan dengan terburu-buru menggosoknya. Gadis itu sudah sangat panik sekarang, ia tak bisa menghadapi situasi aneh ini dengan tenang.

"Arrgghh…" Bodoh, Sakura lupa jika tangan kanannya terkilir. Ia menaruh batu dan mengernyit menahan sakit.

"Kenapa kita tidak meminta bantuan saja?" tanya Sakura sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dengan tangan kirinya.

Rumput di dekat gadis itu tiba-tiba berdesir, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri seketika. Sakura menahan nafas, rasa waspada memenuhinya sekarang. Semakin dekat suara itu, semakin cepat pula jantung Sakura berpacu.

Ssshh….

Sesuatu bergerak –semakin mendekatinya sekarang. A-apa itu?

"Waaaa!" Sakura berteriak kencang saat sesuatu menyentuh tangannya.

"Ini aku, tenanglah!" kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Kaukah itu?" tanya Sakura, berusaha menenangkan kembali jantungnya yang berdegup cepat. Benar, sesuatu yang menggenggam tangannya adalah tangan Sasuke.

"Ini aku bodoh," kata Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura, ia bisa melihat wajah Sasuke sekarang. Iris hitam pemuda itu terlihat menyatu dengan kegelapan malam.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Sakura, "Aku akan mencegahmu melakukan hal bodoh. Lagipula disini tak ada sinyal, aku sudah mengeceknya tadi," katanya.

"Ma-maafkan aku…" Gadis itu menundukkan kepala, dan hanya bisa merasakan pipinya terbakar.

"Kita kebingungan, dan aku tahu kau takut. Tapi, untuk sekarang ini, tidurlah. Kita harus sesegera mungkin mencari jalan keluar dari hutan ini begitu matahari terbit," lanjut Sasuke.

"Ya," jawab Sakura. Entahlah, rasanya jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat, bercampur antara ketakutan berada di hutan pada malam hari dan menyadari fakta bahwa Sasuke masih menggenggam tangannya.

Mereka berada di satu pohon yang sama sekarang. Dengan sisi yang berbeda, mereka berusaha menutup mata dan membiarkan alam mimpi membawa mereka pergi, dan tentunya dengan tangan yang masih terpaut.

"Kuuukkk, kuuukkkk, kuuukkk…"

Tapi, semakin Sakura mencoba untuk tidur, suasana bertambah hening. Dan semua suara –sekecil apapun, terdengar olehnya sekarang. Pasti yang satu itu adalah suara burung hantu. Menit demi menit berjalan dengan cepat… dan gadis itu tetap terjaga.

"Sasuke?" panggil gadis itu dengan suara pelan, sekedar memastikan apakah Sasuke sudah tertidur.

"Hmm?" jawabnya.

"Maaf, kukira kau sudah tidur," kata Sakura. "Dan maafkan aku karena aku tak bisa tidur."

"Hiraukan semuanya," kata Sasuke. Eh, apa pemuda itu bergurau di tidurnya?

"Apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Hilangkan semua suara-suara yang mengganggu tidurmu," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku tak bisa."

"Kau tidak sendirian, aku akan terus menggenggam tanganmu sampai besok," kata Sasuke. "Jika kau tetap tak bisa tidur, tutup matamu dan dengarlah suaraku, hilangkan suara lainnya."

"Dengar, ketika matahari terbit, kita –"

Suara Sasuke? Ah, ya, Sakura bisa mendengarnya sekarang, suara itu begitu lembut dan halus. Dan seluruh fokus gadis itu hanya mendengarkan suara Sasuke. Apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu pada intinya meyakinkannya bahwa mereka akan menemukan jalan keluar besok. Dan, semakin lama ucapan Sasuke terasa kabur di kepalanya…

"Sakura?" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat gadis itu telah terlelap. Senyum tipis tertoreh di wajah pemuda itu, "_Oyasumi Nasai_," bisiknya.

…

Burung-burung telah berkicau di udara, membawa pesan jika hari akan dimulai. Malam telah berlalu… berganti dengan cahaya terang yang menembus celah-celah dedaunan.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, pagi ini begitu dingin. Ia menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat matahari di kejauhan. "Sasuke?" Ah, pemuda itu menepati janjinya, Sasuke masih menggenggam tangannya.

Perlahan, gadis itu melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan menyentuh bahunya. "Pagi telah datang," katanya lembut.

Sungai yang jernih bergemerisik pelan saat Sakura dan Sasuke membasuh wajah mereka, dahagapun terlepas saat air membasahi kerongkongan mereka yang sebelumnya terasa kering. Air yang dingin itu membawa kembali harapan, jika mereka akan bebas dari hutan ini.

Sakura melihat sekelilingnya, pemandangan hutan yang cerah dan ramah sangat berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hutan di malam hari. "Sasuke, apa kau mengenal hutan ini?" tanyanya.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Lalu, apa rencana kita untuk keluar dari sini. Kita tak tahu jalan mana yang akan membawa kita kembali," kata Sakura, keputus asaan telah kembali dalam kalimatnya.

"Kau lihat? Pepohonan sudah sedikit jarang di sebelah sana, kita hanya perlu mengikuti arus sungai ini."

"Tapi, bagaimana jika hutan belum berakhir?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain. Tak ada jalan setapak. Dan, arus sungai ini pasti berawal dari induk sungai, biasanya induk sungai ada di dalam hutan, bukan begitu?" tanya Sasuke.

Perkataan Sasuke memang benar, "Ya, arus sungai ini harus membawa kita keluar," jawab Sakura.

Tanpa perbekalan apapun, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mengikuti arus sungai. Berhenti sebentar dan memetik beberapa buah _berry _liar yang tumbuh di sisi sungai untuk mengganjal perut. Dan perjalanan yang panjang itupun dimulai…

Menit demi menit telah berlalu, bahkan jam demi jam… Matahari sudah berada di atas kepala mereka sekarang. Rasa lelah yang amat sangat membuat mereka menghentikan perjalanan.

"Sejauh ini aku tak bisa melihat akhir dari hutan," kata Sakura, menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus berpikir apa lagi kali ini.

"Bagaimana jika hutan ini tak ada akhirnya? Bagaimana jika kita terkurung di sini?!" tanya Sakura, air mata sudah membasahi pipi dan tangannya sekarang.

"Berhenti menangis, tidak ada gunanya Sakura. Kau hanya membuatku pusing!" kata Sasuke, menatap tajam gadis itu.

Sakura yang menyadari perubahan dalam nada suara Sasuke segera membuka tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. "Tapi, aku tak bisa terus menerus seperti ini! Ini menakutkan, tak ada seorangpun yang membantu kita!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak takut?" tanya Sasuke. "Aku juga memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk selama kita berada disini!"

Oh, kenapa mereka malah bertengkar di saat-saat seperti ini?

* * *

Oh, ya, sekedar ngasih tahu, kenapa SasuSaku ada di bag. pertama itu Mizu urut sesuai waktu, jadi bukan karena itu pair kesukaan Mizu (pair favorite pastinya NejiTen, hehe...)

Jadi, kronologinya seperti ini :

1. Sakura rumahnya paling dekat dekat Ino, jadi mereka yang pertama menghilang dari dunia nyata.

2. Tenten, karena stasiun kereta cukup dekat dari rumah Ino, tapi ternyata Tenten harus menunggu kereta yang belum datang.

3. Hinata, karena dia menunggu ayahnya lama. Dan baru diberi kabar kalau dia harus pulang sendiri.

4. Yang terakhir, kembali Ino...

Nah, seperti itu.

Next chapter NejiTen!


	5. Chapter 5

**Divination of Love (Ramalan Cinta)  
**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto

A/N : sebagai permintaan maaf Mizu karena kemarin lama update, chap. 5 sudah bisa dinikmati sekarang, karena sepertinya chapter 6 juga akan lama (ada karyawisata di sekolah, dan tanggal 1 kelulusan! Hah... do'akan semoga lancar :-)) So, enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 5 (NejiTen's Turn)**

Lautan bergelombang pelan, membawa kapal mereka terombang-ambing tanpa arah. Sementara itu awan kelabu sudah mendominasi langit luas. Entah mengapa kapal kecil ini ada di lautan dengan keadaan kosong, tanpa penumpang. Bukankah itu sesuatu yang aneh? Apakah gelombang besar menyeret kapal itu dari dermaga dan membawanya pergi? Tenten terus memikirkan semuanya secara logika, ia tak sanggup berpikir jika kapal ini memang sebelumnya telah disediakan untuk mereka, itu terlalu aneh dan penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku tak bisa melihat bongkahan kereta kita Neji," kata Tenten. Begitu pula dengan hal yang membuat mereka ada di sini, gadis itu ingin sepenuhnya memercayai jika kereta mereka benar-benar tenggelam. Meskipun itu mustahil...

Neji dan Tenten sekarang duduk di buritan kapal, membungkus tubuh mereka yang kedinginan dengan kain yang Neji temukan di dalam kabin.

"Mungkin kita tidak bisa melihatnya karena lagit terlalu gelap, atau mungkin kereta kita sudah tenggelam," jawab Neji. Sejujurnya ia tidak menemukan apapun saat mereka berjuang keluar dari air tadi, tak ada bongkahan atau bagian kecil dari kereta yang menandakan mereka telah tenggelam. Tapi, pemuda itu hanya khawatir pada gadis di sebelahnya, Tenten tampak terguncang, dan baru kali ini Neji melihat Tenten seperti itu.

Ia tahu jika Tenten membenci lautan, ayah gadis itu dulu seorang nakhoda di perbatasan. Hingga suatu hari rombongan turis bersama ayah Tenten menghilang karena badai besar yang tidak terprediksi kedatangannya. Semua orang ditemukan, kecuali ayah Tenten... dia menghilang.

Sedari tadi gadis itu berusaha untuk tidak menatap laut, kecuali untuk memastikan dengan melihat bongkahan kereta. Tenten terus menatap lantai kayu di buritan, seolah berharap lantai itu akan memberi jawaban atas kejadian yang sebenarnya. Udara malam yang berbau garam membuat perutnya terasa mual, kepalanya juga masih pening akibat menelan terlalu banyak air asin.

"Angin semakin kencang, kurasa kita harus turun ke bawah, mungkin kita bisa menemukan air minum," kata Neji sambil menunjuk tangga menuju kabin.

"Ya, ide yang bagus," kata Tenten sambil berdiri limbung, gadis itu masih memeluk tubuhnya yang dililiti kain.

Bersama-sama, mereka menuruni tangga, menuju kabin yang gelap hingga Neji menyalakan saklar lampu. Kabin ini tidak terlalu besar, mengingat kapal ini juga lebih kecil –sangat kecil malah, dari pada kapal lain yang pernah mereka temui, seolah... kapal ini memang sesungguhnya untuk mereka. Ini kapal, bukan perahu, dan kedua hal itu sangat berbeda.

Kabin itu bahkan memiliki dua kasur kecil yang membuat Tenten terkejut. Neji yang juga menyadari hal itu segera mengajak Tenten menjauh.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari air, kerongkonganku rasanya terbakar," kata Neji.

"Ya," kata Tenten, gadis itu tak bisa menghilangkan nada tertekan di perkataannya.

Pemuda itu membuka salah satu pintu dan menemui ternyata ruangan itu gudang kecil, banyak barang yang sudah tak terpakai di sana. Neji kembali menutupnya dan membuka satu pintu lagi, ini tempat penyimpanan makanan.

Di antara tumpukan roti, keju, dan buah-buahan yang masih segar. Ada banyak ember kayu besar dengan penutup kayu. Neji membukanya dan ia bersyukur lega karena itu memang air. Oh, dan disini juga ada beberapa perlatan makan.

Tenten mundur dengan takut hingga ia menubruk tumpukan tomat dan hampir menjatuhkannya. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang hingga ia takut Neji akan mendengarnya juga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji.

"Kau tidak merasa heran? Kenapa bisa ada makanan dan bahkan buah-buahan segar, juga dua kasur kecil di sini? Ini terlalu kebetulan, dan aku tak suka itu!" kata Tenten.

Neji mengembuskan napas berat, ia gagal. Pemuda itu sengaja bersikap semuanya baik-baik saja agar Tenten tidak cemas. Tapi gadis itu masih bisa mengendus keanehan di ruang penyimpan makanan ini.

"Aku tahu," kata Neji. "Tapi kita membutuhkan ini." Ia mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air menggunakan gayung kayu dari batok kelapa.

"Minumlah dulu, kita perlu menjernihkan pikiran dan tidak merasa ketakutan setelah kejadian mengerikan tadi." Neji memberikan gelas pada Tenten dan mengisi satu gelas lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dia benar, Tenten menengguk air dan berusaha menenangkan diri. Jika Neji bisa bersikap setenang itu, seharusnya ia juga bisa. Begitu air habis, ia mencoba menghirup udara dan menghembuskannya seperti cara orang lain menenangkan diri. Tapi, lagi-lagi, begitu Tenten menghirup udara beraroma garam dan bukan udara bersih, ia merasa ketakutan itu datang lagi.

"Kau mungkin mau makan roti isi?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak, terimakasih, aku ingin tidur," kata Tenten, perutnya sama sekali tak lapar setelah semua yang mereka hadapi.

Gadis itu keluar dari ruang penyimpanan makanan dengan Neji di belakangnya, tampaknya pemuda itu juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya, lelah setelah semua ini...

Tenten menempati kasur di ujung, dan menutup matanya, ia harus tenang...

"Kapal ini menggunakan kemudi roda manual di anjungan," kata Neji yang duduk di kasur di sebelahnya.

'Aku tahu, aku sudah melihatnya tadi,' pikir Tenten.

"Besok, aku akan mencari tahu cara menjalankannya, mungkin daratan tak jauh dari sini," kata Neji lagi.

"Semoga saja…" jawab Tenten. "Dan, selamat malam." Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Neji. Ia ingin segera mengakhiri hari ini… mengakhiri kehidupan di kapal yang terombang-ambing dan kembali menjalani kehidupan normalnya. Dan meskipun berada di keadaan rumit ini, entah mengapa Tenten tak bisa menghentikan pipinya yang memanas menyadari ia begitu dekat dengan Neji.

…

Tidur Tenten tidak terlalu nyenyak, tapi, pergerakan kapal yang tiba-tiba membuat Tenten melompat dari kasurnya. Neji sudah menghilang, ia segera menaiki tangga menuju dek kapal dan menemukan pemuda itu di anjungan, berusaha memutar roda kemudi yang berat.

"Hei, kau bisa memberi tahuku cara menjalankan ini?" tanya Neji saat menyadari Tenten sedang memerhatikannya.

Kepala Tenten tiba-tiba terasa berputar, bayangan Neji berubah menjadi bayangan ayahnya, tersenyum padanya saat gadis itu berlari kecil di sepanjang kapal. Ayah Tenten pernah mengajaknya berlayar dengan menggunakan perahu seperti ini dengan ukuran lebih besar. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya ayah Tenten lebih sering mengemudikan kapal modern yang menggunakan joy stick dan tombol-tombol beraneka warna.

"Ten, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Neji, melepaskan kemudi dan menghampiri gadis itu. "Kau tahu cara mengemudikannya?"

Walaupun kabur, Tenten masih ingat saat ayahnya mengemudikan kapal seperti ini. Ia ingat saat tangan-tangan kekarnya memutar kemudi sementara beberapa hal dilakukan kelasi lain. Gadis itu ingat semuanya. Dan ingatan Tenten kembali saat ayahnya tak pernah menampakkan senyum itu lagi, menghilang di lautan kejam ini…

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini!" teriak Tenten sambil menghapus ingatan mengerikan itu, air mata mengalir di sudut penglihatannya.

"Tapi kita harus bergerak!" kata Neji, dengan sedikit nada marah yang tak pernah ia dengar.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak bisa!" Tenten berlari menuju tangga, ia ingin kembali ke kasurnya dan menggelung diri.

Hingga, tangan Neji menghentikannya, "Kita dan ayahmu berada di saat yang berbeda, kau tak bisa seperti ini terus dengan masa lalu membayangimu! Kita harus mengemudikan kapal ini ke daratan! Atau kau ingin tenggelam seperti ayahmu?!"

Lautan menjadi hening saat pertengkaran mereka dimulai, dengan aroma garam terasa lebih menyengat, seolah, mereka memang menantikan ini…

* * *

Bagaimana? Apakah kalian dapet feel lautnya? Haha...

Bye! Don't be tired waiting for next chapter, NaruHina!


End file.
